While using a media application, especially one on a mobile device, it can be easy for a user to accidentally select a button and disrupt his current media experience. For example, a user may be listening to a song A and in the middle of playback he may accidentally select the “next track” button, resulting in playback of the next song B in the playlist. If the user wishes to go back to the previous song A, the user would have to select the “previous track” button, but playback would begin from the beginning of song A rather than the point in song A when the “next track” button was accidentally selected. As another example, if a user double-taps a single song in a touch-sensitive music player interface, such as on a mobile phone, the music player may abandon a current playlist and play the single song instead, which may cause the playlist to be lost. The inability to undo an action taken in a media application may result in additional user effort to manually undo an action taken accidentally and a poor user experience.